fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
KEF's Mechagodzilla
As it's name would imply, KEF's Mechagodzilla is a Mechagodzilla created by the Kaiju Eradication Force. Appearance This Mechagodzilla is identical to the GDF's UX-02-93 Mechagodzilla, albeit golden in color, intended to symbolize the KEF's perception of itself as being superior to the GDF, and being the protectors humanity needs from Kaiju. History After the KEF's M.O.G.U.E.R.A was destroyed, the organization began work on completing the other unit they were creating from the stolen GDF plans, their Mechagodzilla. Though it took months, the robot was eventually completed, and sent out on it's first mission to debut to the public. With the GDF still falling out of favor with most of the populas following the Shadow Creature invasion, the KEF finally announced themselves to the public, using their new golden warrior to promote their group and gain followers in their crusade against the Kaiju. They partially succeeded, though many still remember that it was the Kaiju that had ultimately helped to defeat the Shadow Creatures, and some began to rightfully suspect that the KEF had been the ones to create the Kiryu duplicate that had fallen under the creature's control. Desperate to prove their point, the KEF began scheming to lure out a Kaiju, hopefully Godzilla himself, into a city so they could "defend" it with their golden Mechagodzilla. Secretly infiltrating Monster Island, the KEF managed to capture Minilla, and smuggled him into Tokyo, knowing they would lure Godzilla. And lure him they did, as the King of the Monsters came roaring in anger, searching for his son, not caring what humans or buildings were destroyed in the process. The GDF was still recovering from their invasion, so a unit could not be deployed right away. This gave the KEF the perfect opportunity to send their Mechagodzilla out, which they ultimately did. Godzilla fought the robot fiercely, knowing it was not the silver counterpart he had fought alongside against a common enemy on occasion. KEF's Mechagodzilla was powerful however, containing all of the same weapons as the original and using them to it's advantage. It also made more use of it's physical capabilities than the original, giving Godzilla a few punches alongside it's weapons for good measure. Alas Godzilla was not one to back down, and tore into the robot, clawing at it and blasting it with his atomic breath when he could get off a hit. KEF's Mechagodzilla began to falter, and with no duplicate Garuda to aid it, the robot was at Godzilla's mercy. After taking heavy damages, the robot began to fire all of it's weapons in a last ditch attempt, ironically causing more collateral damage than Godzilla had prior to the fight. With a burning Tokyo around them, the two combatants stared each other down after this onslaught failed to provide results for the golden robot. Godzilla roared, and charged his atomic breath. The Gold Mechagodzilla quickly fired it's Mega Buster, and the two became locked in a beam clash. Neither had the upper hand over the other, but Godzilla refused defeat. He poured more energy into his beam, and eventually managed to overpower the robot, witch began to spark and sputter from the overwhelming energy in it's direction. Eventually, Godzilla came out victorious in this beam clash, destroying the golden mech's head, finally defeating it. KEF's prized weapon fell to the ground, lifeless, defeated. Godzilla tore his way through Tokyo and extracted his son, both heading out to sea. The KEF's plan had failed. Their robot had been quite publicly humiliated, but on the bright side, resentment towards Kaiju, namely Godzilla, would begin to rise. Alas, the KEF would need another weapon, if they hoped to fight them... Abilities * This Mechagodzilla possesses all of the same abilities as the original, minus it's Super Mechagodzilla form due to KEF not creating a Garuda to go with it. * This Mechagodzilla's movement appears to be greater than the original UX-02-93 Mechagodzilla. Weaknesses * The robot's production was likely rushed, as it is seen visibly sparking and sputtering during the beam clash with Godzilla showing it had not been fully developed for withstanding high amounts of energy. * The robot also appears to be, if only slightly, less durable than the original. Godzilla was able to more easily pierce it's armor and this Mechagodzilla's head was completely destroyed, even without the use of Godzilla's atomic breath. Trivia * Originally this was gonna be some shitty Parody Kaiju that probably wouldn't have been very good, until I decided to annex it into Universe 1954. * This is currently my second KEF robot, following M.O.G.U.E.R.A. * It took me forever to get around to this. Category:Robots Category:Mecha Category:Genderless Category:Mechagodzilla variations Category:Variants on existing Kaiju Category:Cdrzillafanon's Kaiju Category:Universe 1954 Category:Kaiju Category:KEF